


Hungry Like The Wolf

by bessemerprocess



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee SeSa 2010, Rock Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glee Rock Band night. Set post-Madonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

"Rock band night," Mike announces at practice. "My place, Friday night."

"Sounds good!"

"Sure!"

"I'll be there."

Rachel, of course, wrinkles her nose., so Mike says, "Come on, it'll be fun. You can even bring Jesse."

***

Mike's got a huge couch and a big screen TV in the basement, and even though Artie has to roll in through the garage and not the front door, everyone makes it. There are plenty of snacks: pizza and cookies and even some vegan pita and hummus from the Lebanese place that Rachel has gotten them all hooked on. Maybe it's the food, or maybe it's just because they aren't at school, but everyone seems to be trying hard to get along. Finn and Jesse are actually carrying on a conversation, Puck is playing with Quinn's hair and Santana and Brittany are telling some story about last year's Cheerios Nationals to Kurt and Mercedes.

Of course, then Matt turns on the XBOX and Mike makes the mistake of asking them what they want to sing.

"Gaga!"

"Morrissey!"

"Red Hot Chili Peppers!"

Mike rolls his eyes at the cacophony. He should have known better.

Matt, however, comes to the rescue. "Hey! Everybody! Shut up! Okay, write down what you want to sing on the paper. Two songs. Matt gets to pick the order, since it's his house."

No one complains: instead, there is an awful lot of silent scribbling as the paper is passed around the room.

When the list comes back to Mike, he laughs. Some of his fellow gleeks are so predictable. Some of them have never played Rock Band before (Rachel with her choices "Funny Girl" and "On My Own") and some must be veterans (whoever wrote "Hungry Like the Wolf" and followed it up with "Eye of the Tiger".)

"We'll start with a fan favorite," Mike announces. "Hungry Like the Wolf!"

There are a couple of groans, and a few excited yells, and Artie calling, "Guitar!"

Artie gets the guitar, and Mike sets Finn up with the drum set. Rachel and Jesse share a mic and Brittany and Santana get the other. Mercedes and Puck scuttle over the base, but eventually Quinn glares Puck into submission, and Mercedes gets the instrument.

When the song finally start, it is every bit as hilarious as Mike could have hoped for. Artie and Mercedes are rocking out on extreme, and Finn is twirling around his drum sticks like this is a live show. Santana and Brittany are even holding their own. It's Jesse and Rachel who are in danger of failing out, not because they can't sing the song, but because they want to embellish.

Mike can't help but crack up when Kurt and Puck both howl in unison with the song, and than look at each other in shock and what maybe be horror.

When even Rachel breaks down and giggles, Mike knows the evening will be a success.


End file.
